Weird Life
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Lagi-lagi Mello mencari adiknya, Misa Amane. Lagi-lagi Mello kehilangan adik yang ingin dibawanya pergi. Lalu, Matt pergi ke mana? Kenapa tidak jelas begini? Semi-canon. #84


Di ruangan kosong yang hampa ada seorang manusia terlebih bukan lagi manusia, duduk di depan tiga lilin berdiri sejajar di atas meja. Bayangan di cahaya temaram akibat cahaya lilin mendengus. Waktu dia untuk pergi dari tempat ini menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan. Tempat di mana si makhluk kuning itu berada.

Sosok lelaki masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa permisi dan ketukan pintu membuat sang pemilik ruangan masih terdiam. Sosok lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran sofa, menyilangkan kakinya dan bertumpu di atas pahanya.

"Lagi-lagi berpikir, Mello?"

Sosok yang bernama Mello ini mendengus lewat hidung. "Hn. Aku lebih suka berpikir. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan nyawa makhluk kuning itu. Sifatnya polos membuatku muak."

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berpetualang ke tempat aneh, bukan?" tanya sosok di samping Mello. Mello menggeleng.

"Ada-ada saja kamu, Matt!" Mello terkikik geli. "Biarpun itu tempat aneh, seenggaknya aku bisa menemukan tempat lebih menarik dari tempatku sekarang."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan ikut denganmu?" tanya Matt lagi. Mello mengembuskan napas panjang.

"L lagi ada urusan, sedangkan Near... mungkin lagi cari penyiksaan baru." Mello bangkit berdiri dan memutar badannya menuju pintu diikuti Matt. "Waktunya kita pergi. Buang-buang waktu menunggu di tempat ini."

"Biarkan hamba ikut dengan Anda, Mello." Matt membungkuk hormat pada Mello. Mello hanya mengedikkan bahu, terserah saja apa maunya. Matt mengikuti jejak Mello ke manapun dia pergi.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Weird Life**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DEATH NOTE © TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA

**WARNING: **OOC, AU atau Canon? Miss typo, deskripsi seadanya. Jika ada kejanggalan dikarenakan kesalahan milik penulis. Rate T untuk dewasa. No horror and no gore.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Dunia gelap benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau dua orang paling serius di tempat mereka ini sekarang berada di tempat sebuah gang. Alasan mereka berdua datang ke tempat ini, tidak lain bertemu si makhluk kuning alias gadis berambut pirang. Heran, kenapa seseorang menyebutnya makhluk kuning ketimbang gadis berambut kuning?

Langkah kaki kedua menjejaki dunia yang asing. Udaranya berbeda dengan dunia mereka. Udara di sini bagus, tetapi dicampur oleh asap knalpot. Suara-suara berisik dari kendaraan, dan beberapa teriakan dari berbagai orang, membuat mereka mengernyit kesakitan. Khususnya Mello.

"Kenapa suara berisik ini tidak berhenti?" kesal Mello menutupi kuping memakai sumpalan kapas yang dibelinya tadi di toko terdekat. "Mereka ingin aku hancurkan!?"

Tangan besar menekan bahu Mello. "Tidak, Mello. Tugas kita bukan menghancurkan tempat ini melainkan mencari gadis itu. Bukankah kamu memang sedang mencarinya?"

Mello mendengus. Lirikan mata di sekeliling tempat memang terasa aneh buat Mello. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh dipandang mata. Bukan keanehan pada manusia-manusia berpakaian hitam. Ada sesuatu di tempat ini.

"Matt? Apa kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini?" tanya Mello memundurkan langkahnya ke sisi Matt, pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan. "Orang-orang di sini berbeda dengan yang ada di gambar. Mereka di sini terlihat sedih."

"Ini hari pemakaman, tuanku."

"Masa hari pemakaman, semuanya kena?" Mello mengerutkan kening. Sepenggal mata memandang, Mello terkejut pada sosok yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut kuning panjang memakai gaun berwarna hitam, berjalan menundukkan kepala. Mello segera ke sana, ke tempat gadis itu di seberang sana. "Temui aku di dekat gerbong kereta, Matt!"

Matt tidak menyahut. Pikiran dia terlintas pada pemandangan yang aneh. Baru kali ini Matt terpesona pada apa yang dilihatnya. Matt melangkah ke tempat dan arah berbeda dari tuannya. Mereka berpisah di dunia aneh ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut kuning emas berlari mendekati gadis yang dicari-carinya selama ini. Tempat ini berbeda dengan Tokyo. Ini adalah tempat di mana para budak bekerja keras demi kehidupan mereka. Tempat ini disebut tempat aneh, karena sebagian besar orang memang aneh. Mulai dari ekspresi, cara berpakaian dan cara kehidupan mereka. Benar-benar sangat aneh.

Mello namanya, telah berada tepat di depan gadis itu. Meskipun Mello sudah bertemu dengan dia, tetapi mengintari waktu itu butuh usaha keras. Mello berencana mencari orang dicarinya di berbagai dimensi. Ternyata yang dicari Mello tidak lain adalah Misa Amane, adik yang hilang atau sengaja terjun ke Dunia Manusia demi mencari sesuatu, entah itu apa.

"Misa!" Mello menghalangi langkah gadis berambut kuning tersebut. Gadis itu terperanjat kaget pada kedatangan pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Gadis dinamai Misa tadi mundur selangkah, namun Mello menahan tangannya. "Misa! Kita harus pulang!"

"Si-siapa kamu?"

"Kenapa tidak kenal denganku, gadis bodoh?" Genggaman tangan di lengan Misa dipererat membuat Misa kesakitan. "Akulah kakakmu! Jangan sampai kamu melupakan aku!"

"A-aku tidak tahu kamu!" sela Misa menggeleng berkali-kali. Ditarik terus pergelangan tangan yang digenggam Mello membuat tanda merah di sana. "Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi!"

Tangan Mello menarik lengan Misa hingga langkah Misa maju ke depan. Kondisi Misa yang maju membuat dirinya memeluk Mello. Hati Misa berdebar-debar. Baru kali ini hati dan perasaan Misa berubah jadi debaran tidak terhingga. Di tempat ini, Misa tidak diberlaku seadil-adilnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Dia sering diusir oleh majikan-majikan yang menampung hidupnya. Setiap ada Misa, pasti hidup mereka semuanya aneh.

Misa mendorong paksa tubuh Mello, tetapi Mello menolak melepaskannya. Mello sudah terlanjur memeluk orang yang dirindukannya. Kemudian, Mello terus memeratkan pelukannya agar Misa tidak lepas darinya. Misa hanya menghela napas panjang pasrah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kamu berpikir aku adalah saudaramu, adikmu?!" tanya Misa. Dagu Mello diletakkan ke atas puncak kepala Misa, mendengus.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang." Mello mengayunkan tangan Misa, mengecek kondisi Misa yang agak aneh. "Apa kamu dikejar oleh orang tertentu?"

"Entahlah." Misa merasa hangat berada di dekap orang disebut sang kakak. "Tapi, aku senang bisa pulang ke rumah seandainya kamu adalah kakakku."

"Ya, kita pulang ke rumah." Di saat Mello menarik tubuh melepaskan pelukannya dengan Misa, Mello mendengar suara kegaduhan di depan matanya sendiri. "Apa itu?"

Misa juga ikut mendengar suara tersebut, menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan matanya langsung melebar melihat banyaknya orang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Keringat dingin menjulur keluar dari kening dan pelipisnya. Misa mengalihkan pandangan ke dada Mello. Misa tidak kuat melihat itu. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan tertangkap dan dibawa oleh tuan tanah keluarga Yagami.

"Pergi..."

Mello mendengar suara berbisik dari mulut Misa. "Ha? Apa katamu?"

"Pergi..."

"Pergi? Ke mana?"

Misa mengangkat kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh Mello ke belakang. Gadis berwajah sama dengan Mello berlari ke arah sebaliknya, yaitu ke tempat orang-orang yang berlarian. Namun, Mello tidak sanggup kehilangan adik tercintanya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, menggamit tangan Misa dan membawanya lari. Misa jadi kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarikan oleh pemuda ini.

"Ma-mau apa?"

"Aku mau membawamu lari." Mello tidak tahan jika harus kehilangan adiknya lagi, jadi dia benar-benar membawa adiknya jauh dari tempat ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di saat gamitan tangan terlepas oleh Misa. Mello menengok ke belakang, bingung. "Misa?"

"Ma-maaf..." Misa menekan dadanya. Diangkat kepalanya penuh dengan senyuman. Dibalikkan tubuhnya ke arah orang-orang yang mengejar mereka. Mello sekali lagi kehilangan adiknya. Mello merasa dia bukan adik yang dicarinya.

"Misa..." Penuh cambukan, siksaan, dan keganasan dari orang-orang yang berniat menyiksa Misa. Mello tidak mau melihat hal-hal tersebut, berlari meninggalkan Misa. Mello sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat kesadisan itu seperti dilakukan Mello waktu itu.

"Apa kamu memang sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari Misa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam, berkantung mata gelap dan berkulit putih pucat. Dialah L. "Apa itu yang menyebabkanmu tidak mau bergantung pada kami?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Mello melewati L. L bisa memandangi wajah kecewa Mello. Sebentar dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, yaitu mendapatkan adiknya. Tetapi, akhirnya Mello tidak bisa lagi. Mello kecewa dan juga sedih.

L memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, menatap sekelompok orang yang terus menyiksa Misa. L tersenyum menyeringai. Sifat gadis itu memang tidak mirip dengan sifat adiknya yang menghilang. Sifatnya terlalu pasrah, sedangkan Misa, sang adik, terlalu memberontak atau selalu marah. Sama seperti sifat Mello.

L bisa merasakan kalau Matt berbeda dari sebelumnya. Selalu menghilang dan menghilang. Setiap ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Mello, di saat mereka mencari adiknya. Lelaki berambut hitam ini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang dari kegelapan malam di kota aneh tersebut.

Sebelum pergi, L menyempatkan memberikan sepotong kertas ke tanah ini. Diubah tanah ini menjadi asing dan berbahaya supaya tidak ada seorang pendatang pun yang muncul di tempat ini. L pun menghilang dari gang gelap dan berharap Matt tidak datang bersamanya.

"Saatnya kamu hancur, Matt..."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **FF-nya hancur! Saya tidak bisa membuat cerita roman antara Mello dan Misa. Sesekali, tapi tidak bisa. Saya mau mencoba buat ff Matt dan Light Yagami. Semoga saja bisa. Aamiin...

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya ini, ya!

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 11 Agustus 2013


End file.
